Being A Good Sport
by wondering why i
Summary: Can Draco be a good sport after a hard game of Quidditch? SLASH, HarryDraco. There may be added chapters later but this one stands on it's own for now.


**Title:** Being A Good Sport  
**Summary:** Can Draco be a good sport after a hard game of Quidditch?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Harry Potter.   
**Beta:** Catmint

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the trio sat under a tree on the school grounds in an attempt to use the shade to cool off, Hermione read her Potions notes out loud for Harry and Ron. Exams were in a week and she was doing everything in her power to persuade them to study even just a little. Unfortunately for her, that meant reading her own notes to them in hopes that they would remember a little. Of course, Ron and Harry weren't paying attention. Ron's eyes were fixed on a group of girls lounging in the sun while Harry was watching the Quidditch pitch.

The final game was tomorrow afternoon. It wasGryffindor versus Slytherin and the snake house was currently practicing. Every now and then Harry would catch a glimpse of one of the Beaters flying high and if he strained his ears, he could hear Malfoy barking out orders to his team.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione asked impatiently. Harry nodded hurriedly and received a doubtful look from his friend.

"Keep reading." Hermione rolled her eyes but began reading again and Harry waited a few seconds before looking back towards the pitch. He watched a Bludger fly by, followed by a Beater, then nothing for a few moments until he spotted a glint of gold hovering over the stands. He kept his eye on it until Malfoy came flying by to snatch it. Harry's jaw dropped as he watched the shirtless blond fly around on his broom. "_Damn_," he breathed, eyeing the toned figure.

"Honestly!" Hermione snapped, slamming her book shut. Harry and Ron jumpedand looked at her, both looking slightly sheepish. "You two are pathetic. There'smore to life then Quidditch and girls! Examsstart next week! I'm trying to help you two and what do you do to thank me? You ignore my help!"

"We're sorry, Hermione, but it's Saturday and it's hot out," Ron complained. "Andthe last Quidditch game is tomorrow! You can't blame Harry for trying to pick up a few secrets."

"Strategies is hardly what he was ogling," Hermione snapped, her temper rising. Harry looked at her in shock and blushed.

"What else would he be looking at? There aren't any girls on the Slytherin team." Hermione looked at Harry who silently pleaded with her to remain quiet. He didn't need this right now. Hermione's look softened slightly (but not by much).

"I'm going to the library. You two may not find it necessary to study but I do. If either of you decides to be serious for once and actually study, you know where to find me." With that, she gathered upher book and bag and left.

"I've always wondered why she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw, that one." Ron rearranged himself to lie on his stomach, chin on his hands, and went back to admiring the lounging girls while Harry turned his attention back to the Quidditch pitch. Silence. Practice was over. Harry fell lightly backwards onto the grass, staring up at the tree that they were under, letting his mind run wild.

"Look at the git," Ron said sometime later. "Acting all confident. As if Slytherin has a chance at winning the Cup." Harry sat up and Ron thumped him on the back. "No one can out-fly my best mate," he said proudly.

Harry followed Malfoy with his eyes as the blond walked away from the pitch with his team. The Slytherin looked over at him and smirked. Harry glared back, ignoring the shiver running down his spine. _What I would give to have you to myself, Malfoy,_ Harry thought. _I would make you pay for everything you've ever done and said to me before having my way with you._

"Harry?" Ron asked uncertainly. "Harry, mate." He nudged Harry's shoulder and Harry turned his attention back to the redhead.

"Why are you looking at Malfoy with that hungry look?" he asked uncertainly.

"I, err…just err…you know, thinking of his face when he loses tomorrow."

Ron grinned. "Ah, yes, some of the best times, those."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"How long?" Hermione asked Harry that night in the common room. There were only a few students still up and all were absorbed in what they were doing.

"I admitted it to myself over the summer. When I arrived at The Burrow with Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Charlie and Bill were all playing Quidditch. Fred stopped to remove his shirt and I just froze. I couldn't lie to myself after that." Harry blushed.

"You could have told me. I rather you fanciedsomeone other than Malfoy but -"

"I don't fancy him!" Harry hissed. "He's a complete bastard and exactly like his father. The only thing I fancy about the git are his looks."

"That's good then, because I wouldn't want to have to worry," she teased. "I take it Ron doesn't know?"

"No! I, err, don't know how he would take it. How are wizards when it comes to this?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't worry. From what I've read, they're more accepting than Muggles. There will always be the ones who look down on anything 'not normal' but most of them don't mind. I have a strong suspicion thatone of the twins, if not both, is bisexual. You could still marry into the family."

"And Ron is still single so you can as well."

"Hush, you! There's nothing between me and Ronald."

"If you say so."

oOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Harry lay in his bed, wide-awake and unable to fall asleep. Hermione knew his secret, the last Quidditch match was coming up the next day and exams were in a week. Than he would have to return to the Dursleys. It wasn't going to be very restful for him. Although he knew that he should really be trying to sleep, Harry got up, changed into some Muggle clothes and grabbed his broom, Invisibility Cloak and the Map before creeping out of the dorm and down to the common room. Maybe a quick fly would tire him out a little.

Down in the common room, the only remaining person was Hermione, who was curled up in an armchair with a book on her lap. Harry closed the book and covered her with a nearby blanket before throwing on his Invisibility Cloak and leaving. He managed to get out of the castle without interruption and was glad to make it outside. Harry jogged to the pitch and froze when he saw another person in the air. In the moonlight, Harry was able to recognise the person as Malfoy.

_Well, well, well, maybe this is my lucky night. He's alone and distracted. It's a shame it's not in my nature to take advantage of this. _Harry removed the Cloak and hid it under the stands before stepping onto the pitch and flying after Malfoy, who had his back to him. He bolted and cut the blond off, avoiding collision by seconds.

"What the fuck?! Watch where you're going you- _Potter!_ What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Flying. What's the matter? Trying to get a bit more practice in before tomorrow? Smart thing since you'll need it."

"Aren't we confident."

"How many times have you caught the Snitch while against me?" Harry asked smugly. He knew there was always a chance that Malfoy couldwin but he couldn't admit that now, could he? Feeling a surge of Gryffindor bravery, Harry started flying in circles around the Slytherin. "You know, Malfoy, you were looking pretty good in practice today."

"That's because Slytherin is going to win this time."

"I wasn't talking about Quidditch skills." It took the blond a few minutes to work out what the Gryffindor meant.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Potter."

"Interested?" Harry asked suggestively. He couldn't believe he was being this forward but he had nothing to lose. No one other than Hermione knew of his secret. Malfoy had nothing to back up the new information if he decided to use it against Harry.

"Do you bottom?"

"Not for you I don't. You, on the other hand, would make a fine bottom."

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Oh, this dream is about to become reality."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch shouted. The cheering crowd, rain and wind made it almost impossible for her voice to be heard but Harry and Malfoy knew the drill and shook hands. Harry smirked at the blond whileMalfoy tried to sneer.

_Harry stopped flying incircles around Draco and hovered directly next to him before pulling the blond head forward for a searing kiss._

Draco shook himself and quickly let go of his enemy's hand to fly into place. The Quaffle was released and the Slytherin Seeker flew to the other end of the pitch to search for the Snitch…and get away from Potter.

Across the pitch, Harry watched the blond with an amused expression. Malfoy was so distracted that the only way he would get the Snitch was by luck. Harry decided to help his distractions along a little. He flew to the left until he was in Malfoy's line of vision and stared into the blond's grey eyes as he licked some raindrops off his lips.

_Harry was kissing him with a passion that no one had ever shown him and Draco was captivated. No one had put such feeling when kissing him. He was distantly aware of Harry directing theirbrooms to the ground and when his feet touched the grass, he let the Gryffindor guide him onto his back._

A Bludger missed Draco's head by inches and he turned around to yell at his own team's Beater before turning back to glare at Potter, who had suddenly disappeared. _Damn that bastard!_

Harry squinted through the rain at the score. Fifteen minutes into the game and Gryffindor was already ahead, twenty to nothing. He watched his best friend make a spectacular save and grinned. The weather was crappy but things seemed to be in theirfavor regardless. Harry watched as Coote hit a Bludger towards Vaisey. It hit him in the shoulder and the Slytherin Chaser fell off his broom. Harry winced. That had to hurt. He saw Malfoy curse at the misfortune. Harry flew over to him.

"Shame about Vaisey, Malfoy."

"Shut it, Potter or I'll shut you up myself!" Malfoy growled. Harry put on an eager face.

"Do I get to choose how you do it?" he asked, waggling his eyebrow. Draco nearly fell off his broom and Harry chuckled. "Do you later, _Draco_." The blond Seeker shifted uncomfortably on his broom. This was going to be a very long game unless he got his act together. _Damn it! I'm a Slytherin! **I** should be distracting **him**! Not the other way around! _He looked around the pitch, intent on narrowing in on the Gryffindor but instead, he found the annoying green-eyed Seeker one step ahead of him. He was staring directly at him with piercing eyes, gently stroking his broom handle.

_Draco was aware of the hand running down his body and coming back up, bringing his shirt up with it. His shirt came off and the hand made its way back down, stroking him through his trousers. He arched up, into the touch, running his own hands-_

A Bludger hit the tail of his broom and he went spinning, barely managing to hold on. _Bastard!_ Draco surveyed the pitch again, in search of Potter and instead, spotted the snitch. Not even half way to it and it left. He turned his broom around and flew to the high left of the pitch. He had to get his act together. He couldn't afford any more distractions.

Out of what seemed to be nowhere, Potter was right behind him.

"If you're a good sport about losing, I'll let you top." Any intention he had of yelling at the Gryffindor slipped away as his eyes clouded with arousal.

_Warm, slick fingers were moving in and out of him and soon he was being pounded into the ground, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through him._

"Tight, slick, heat surrounding your big aching cock…" Draco's hungry gaze snapped to look at the Gryffindor. Harry blew him a kiss and flew away at full speed, Draco followed, intent on catching up.

"POTTER AND MALFOY HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" Zacharias Smith, who was commentating the game, announced to the crowed. The crowed watched the blurs of green and red speed around and held their breath.

_Idiots. He hasn't seen the-_ Malfoy squinted through the rain and saw his opponent had his hand stretched out. _Damn it!_ Malfoy tried to catch up but knew he could never out-fly him. As they neared the ground, he began to worry. Unlike Potter, he couldn't pull out of a dive so abruptly. If he didn't pull out now he would crash. _Screw it!_ He kept flying and didn't miss it when the Snitch was caught by Gryffindor. Harry started to pull up but Draco had other plans, flying right into him and knocking them both to the ground. They rolled around a few times, Draco ending up on Harry's back.

"I'm being a good sport, Potter," Malfoy growled as he heard the many feet of the Gryffindor team running towards them. "I'll see you in the Slytherin showers when everyone is gone."

Harry felt the weight lift off his back and smiled. This had turned out to be an excellent day but Malfoy wouldn't get what he wanted that easily. _Now that I_ _have you, I intend to make you pay._

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I hope to write a second part to this one day so if you want to read more, set it under alert since I'll just post it as a second chapter. Who knows, maybe once in a while I can add more encounters… -very big grin-


End file.
